Joey Wheeler vs. King Dice
Joey Wheeler vs. King Dice is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Joey Wheeler from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series and King Dice from the Indie Title; Cuphead. Description It's Hero vs. Villain, as two professional gamblers, and card-wielding combatants, capable of summoning monsters to assist them, are about to duke it out in a fight to the death. Interlude Wiz: Whenever one wants playing a game involving of either cards or dice, or even both, naturally one must have a whole lot of luck in order to win big time. Boomstick: But what happens if a gambler is capable of summoning creatures to assist them in a game of chance? You get these two lucky bastards! Wiz: Joey Wheeler, the Underdog Gambler of the original Yu-Gi-Oh, and the "Godfather of Games". Boomstick: And King Dice, the Manager of Inkwell Hell Casino, and the Right Hand Man of the Devil himself. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, monsters, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Joey Wheeler Wiz: Yu-Gi-Oh, is a classic card game that heavily focuses on skill, talent, and a whole lot of luck. Boomstick: And normally when one thinks of the champions of Yu-Gi-Oh, especially when it comes to the classics, chances are that they're talking about Either Yugi Muto, or his rival Seto Kaiba. But while they may be two of the greatest duelists, there is one who always seems to remain in third place no matter how hard he tries. That Duelist is Joey Wheeler. Joey: ALRIGHT! Wiz: But before he started out as a good duelist, Joey was simply a bully. He used to pick on Yugi, to the point where he stole a piece of the Millennium Puzzle, and tossed in in the river. Boomstick: That is until on day where a bully decided to pick on him, in which Yugi decided to step in and defend Joey and Tristan. Ever since then, Joey developed both a friendship, and a huge amount of respect towards Yugi, to the point where he dove into the same waters to retrieve the piece of the puzzle that he stole. Wiz: What's more is that Joey also learned that Yugi's grandfather owns a Duel Monster Card shop, and asked how to play. And ever since then, Joey became fascinated towards Duel Monsters. The problem though... is that he kinda sucked. Boomstick: "Kinda sucks," is being generous. Joey was terrible! All of his monsters were pitiful, and all of his cards were nothing more than super weak monsters. But after learning that his little sister was gonna go blind, thanks to some sort of eye infection she had and that there was a Duel Monsters tournament, in which winner would receive 3 million dollars, which was also coincidentally the amount of money that was needed for this surgery, Joey decided that he wanted to attend that tournament. And above all, improve on his skills as a duelist. Wiz: When Joey first started out as a Duelist though, Joey didn't really have an overall theme to his deck. Mostly he had cards that were either beastly, or warrior themed, with the occasion of a dragon or two. Plus, most of them weren't that strong. But as time went by, and by that I mean his attending another tournament, Joey eventually started to add luck-themed, and gambling-themed cards to his deck. Boomstick: And being a bit of a gambling man myself, even I know that this is a very risky tactic, due to the fact that you can't really rely on strategy during a duel. But what's funny though is that Joey has some unbelievable luck at his disposal. In fact you'd be surprised of the amount of victories Joey has acquired thanks to his luck. Wiz: But his luck isn't the only reason why he, eventually became a good duelist. He also has a few cards that gave him an edge. Some of the monsters include the Swordsman of Landstar, which, let's be honest, is one of Joey's weaker cards, as it only had 500 ATK, and 1200 DEF, with no addition effects. Boomstick: But to be fair, whenever Joey does use this card, he either uses it for a defensive monster, or combine it with the effects of Graceful Dice. More on than in a minute. Some of the more powerhouses in his Deck include Axe Raider, Panther Warrior, Alligator Sword, Jinzo, Flame Swordsman, Garoozis, Gearfried the Iron Knight, and it's Swordsmaster counterpart, Goblin Attack Force, Gilford the Lightning, Baby Dragon, and the Time Wizard. As you may've noticed, Joey doesn't exactly have the strongest monsters at his disposal. But again, Joey usually either powered them up, or used several spells and traps at their disposal. Wiz: Though we would like to correct a minor misconception. In the real world, one of Joey's main cards, the Flame Swordsmen is a Fusion Monster that requires both the Flame Manipulator, and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in order to perform Fusion. But in the Anime, The Flame Swordsman is a Normal Monster, with no additional effects... even though it was shown to have the ability to instantly kill Dinosaur-Type Monsters. Luckily though, Joey also has a blue variant of the Flame Swordsmen, known as Blue Flame Swordsman, which is an effect monster that can decrease it's own attack power to increase the attack power of one of Joey's Warrior-Type Monsters by the same amount. Boomstick: But if there's one powerhouse that Joey has at his disposal ended up becoming one of his mains is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Wiz: The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is said to be the exact opposite of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Where as the Blue-Eyes is suppose to represent power, the Red-Eyes is suppose to represent potential. And when it's used by Joey, Red-Eyes definitely does have the potential part. Originally owned by Rex Raptor, Joey managed to claim the card for himself, after successfully beating him in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Boomstick: Not only that, but the Red-Eyes Black Dragon has many alternate forms, with two of it's most famous being the Black Skull Dragon, which is a Fusion Monster between it and the Summoned Skull, and The Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, which is a metallic version of the Red-Eyes. Wiz: Unfortunately though, a couple of Red-Eyes alternate forms do require some outside help. Since Joey doesn't have the Summoned Skull in his deck, then that ultimately means, he can't created the Black Skull Dragon. But since he does have Metalmorph in his deck then he can summon The Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon.... provided if he managed to equip that trap card while the Metal Dragon is still in his deck. Boomstick: And while we're on the subject of his monsters, you may've noticed that Joey has monsters with effects. Like how when Jinzo is on the field that no player can activate traps.... Even though in the Anime, Jinzo, can also destroy the trap cards that his opponents has that are on the field. Then there's Panther Warrior, who can't attack unless if he tributes one other monster on the field. But if Joey manage to have another monster on the field, or activated Scapegoat, which allows him to summon these four sheep tokens, then Panther Warrior is good for the time. And Gilford the Lightning can destroy all opponent's monsters on their side of the field, if the user tributes three monsters to tribute summon this monster. But the one monster you should definitely watch out for in Joey's deck is the Time Wizard. Wiz: While the Time Wizard is among one of Joey's weaker monsters, as it only has 500 ATK, and 400 DEF, it's ability is the reason why it's one of his most feared monsters. When Time Wizard's ability, which is called Time Roulette, is activated, a spinner on Time Wizard's wand starts spinning, and depending on where the arrow is pointing, will determine one of two effects. If it lands on an engine, then Time Wizard will activate it's time magic, and a thousand years will go by, destroying all monsters on the opponent's side of the field, or in some cases, cause the opposing monsters to age and deteriorate, weakening them. And if Joey managed to have his Baby Dragon on the field when the Time Magic is activating, then Baby Dragon would fuse, or in this case, evolve into Thousand Dragon. So think of this as an alternate version of Fusion Summoning. Boomstick: That may sound awesome, but there's a catch. If the arrow points at one of the skulls, then Time Wizard's second effect kicks in. Which causes all monsters on Joey's side of the field to be destroyed. And to make matters worst, he then receives damage equal to half of the total of every monster Joey controls of their original attack points. Needless to say that Joey really pushes his luck when it comes to using this card. Wiz: I wouldn't be too worried. Joey is shown to be quite lucky. And while we're on the subject, let's talk about his other cards. Namely his Spells and Traps. As stated before, most of Joey's cards seem to focus on luck. Namely dice rolls. With two of his most iconic being Graceful Dice and Skull Dice. Again, to correct a minor misconception, both of these cards have to power to temporarily increase one of your monsters attack with Graceful Dice, and decease the attack point of one of your opposing monsters, and it is determined via a dice roll. However in the real world, it only increased and decease via 100 ATK points by the number of the roll of the Die. So the highest one can receive is a maximum of 600ATK point increase or decrease. Boomstick: But in the Anime, both cards are much, much more powerful. Instead of adding or subtracting the total of the roll of the die by 100, both cards have the power to either multiply by the amount on the die, or divide by the roll of the Die. For example with Graceful Dice, if Joey manages to roll a four, to power up a monster with a monster with 500 ATK points, then that monster's attack with become 4x stronger than before, giving it 2000ATK points. And if the results are the same with Skull Dice, then the opposing monster's attack would be divided by 4. Wiz: Needless to say, these two cards are pretty overpowered compared to their original counterparts. But those aren't the only cards at his disposal. Scapegoat is one of the few cards that doesn't involve any kind of luck. When active, four Sheep Token will be summoned in defense mode. Sure they can't attack, but they make both a good defense if Joey has no monsters on the field. Kunai with Chain is a Trap card that can be equipped with a monster, to give it 500 extra attack points, but it can also cancel out an opponent's monster from attacking, and switching it in defense mode. Boomstick: There's the Chasm of Spikes card, in which an opponent's attacking monster is destroyed, and then the opponent loses life points equal to 1/4 of the attacking monster's attack. Shield & Sword causes all monsters on the field to swap their attack with their defense and vise-versa. And Graverobber allows Joey to select one card in their opponent's graveyards and instantly activate it. Wiz: And that's still not all of them. There's plenty other cards Joey has in his deck, which includes Star Blaster, which allow Joey to select one of his face-up monster and roll a six-sided die, and depending on the roll, Joey then increases the Level of the selected monster by the die result, which he can then use that monster as a tribute summon to Special Summon a monster from your hand with an equal Level. Boomstick: While Joey isn't exactly the greatest duelist, he has been shown to undergo some impressive feats. He's managed to achieve the third best Duelist according to Maximillian Pegasus, defeat a duelist that specializes in insects, and one who specializes in dinosaurs, which I should mention, that both of them were the champion, and a runner-up respectfully. He's also managed to defeat the likes of Valon, Johnson of the Big Five, Yugi's Grandfather, and even nearly defeat the likes of Yugi Muto on a couple of occasions, and even Yami Marik. Wiz: Speaking of that duel, while Joey did lose to Yami Marik during the Battle City Tournament, Joey did show signs of having an abnormal amount of strength and willpower, almost to the point of being superhuman. As such, Joey was able to endure getting tortured by Marik during their Shadow Duel, and even survive a blast from the Wing Dragon of Ra, while it was in it's Phoenix Form. In fact, Joey's willpower was beyond that of what was expected, that even Yami Marik was horrified of the idea that was gonna lose to an amateur. Boomstick: That, and his luck. Have we mentioned that Joey is arguably one of the luckiest duelist in history? Wiz: Yes we did. Multiple times in fact. Boomstick: And that's not even mentioning his most impressive feat; When Joey used the effect of Time Wizard, he only failed once. Every other time, he was about to successfully acquire the powers of the Time Magic. And he uses that ability like what? Ten, maybe 15 times? Wiz: That is admittedly impressive, especially since Time Wizard's effect is based on a coin tossed, which has a 50/50 chance. However, even with his luck, Joey has been known to push it a bit too far, which has been known to bite him in the ass on a couple of occasions. And as of a result, Joey has had his fair share of loses. Which include at least two to three loses when he dueled Kaiba, and he's even lost to Mai Valentine. Though to be fair, he was exhausted after his fight with Valon. And because a lot of his cards heavily focus on luck and gambling, this ultimately means that he can't really rely on strategy during a duel. That, and he's not exactly the brightest bulb. Boomstick: Still though, if you're a gambling man, and you wanted to place a bet on someone while watching a duel, I'd highly recommend you pick Joey Wheeler. Chances are, you'd get pretty far. Joey: Get ready, bud! Cause it's now my turn to teach YOU a lesson! King Dice (Cue King Dice's Theme.) Wiz: On a small town consisting of three small islands called Inkwell Isle, there is a bunch of colorful and cartoony characters that live there. However, just past the third Isle, there lies the entrance towards a casino where a bunch of people go to gamble. The minor problem though is that the casino is run by the Devil Himself. And whoever decides to enter the casino pretty much has to, eventually, pay their souls if their greed gets too great. Boomstick: But due to the Devil living in Hell, naturally he's gonna need someone to keep an eye on the casino while he, I'm assuming, torturing the souls of the losers. And who better to keep an eye on the casino, than a man with a literal die for a head? The Devil's Right-Hand man; King Dice. King Dice: Don't mess with King Dice. Choir: Don't mess with King Dice. King Dice: Don't mess with meehee! Boomstick: And his theme says it all. You don't want to mess with King Dice. Wiz: Being the a gambler by trade, naturally King Dice loves to places bet. Especially placing bets where, he thinks, he can win. And when two brothers, Cuphead and Mugman lost a bet with the Devil Himself, King Dice thought that that was the perfect opportunity to acquire the lost Contract Souls all across the Inkwell Isles. Or, at the very least acquire the souls of the Cup Brothers. Boomstick: So both King Dice and the Devil struck a deal with the two, that if those two acquired all the contracts, all across the Isles, and before the day is over, then their debt would be settled. Otherwise their souls would belong to the boss. And due to how brutal they residents are, naturally King Dice thought that they weren't gonna win. Wiz: But with some persistent, and determination, Cuphead and Mugman were about to do so, pissing off King Dice in the process. And in a fit of rage, King Dice decided to challenge the two brothers to a last battle, before seeing his boss. Boomstick: And by fighting, we naturally mean, the Cup Brothers fighting up to nine minions of King Dice, heavily inspired on shit you'd fine in a casino, while playing a game involving roulettes and gamble, BEFORE they can get a chance to fight the King. Wiz: Yeah. Pretty much. Before anyone has even a chance to fight the King, King Dice forces them to undergo a board game involving a simple roll from a three-sided die, and encountering a specific minion of his. Depending on the where the marker lands after the dice roll will determine one of two or three possible outcomes, not including them having to start over, and when they can have the opportunity to fight King Dice. Boomstick: By landing on one of the nine numbers, Cuphead (and Mugman) will encounter one nine different minions of King Dice. There's also at least three safe spots one can land on, in which nothing will happen, and you can proceed to roll the three-sided die again. And sometimes, if you land on one of the enemy spot with a heart above it, King Dice will be generous enough to give you a slight health boost Wiz: And while we're on the subject of King Dice's minions, let's discuss about each of them one-by-one. And needless to say, these minions are.... weird. Boomstick: You're not kidding. I mean we've got a trio of glasses that contain alcohol that can attack by either spewing an their liquid all over you, or even summon a living olive with wings. A stack of poker chips, that attacks via separating his body on multiple sections. (Which is also my favorite of King Dice's minion). Wiz: You would say that. Boomstick: A living cigar that attack by firing fireball, summoning winged cigarettes from hell, and teleporting to the nearest ashtrays. Wiz: There's also Mr. and Mrs. Domino, that summon domino birds, while forcing their opponents to fight them on a moving platform, that may contain spikes, while avoiding the spikes on the end. A rabbit the capable of summoning rabbit skull... Boomstick: Which is kinda disturbing if one thinks about it... Wiz: And summon lethal playing cards, both via magic. There's also a skeletal horse that fires explosive presents that contain lethal horseshoes. A female roulette wheel and ballerina, that will dance you to death, and will shoot out roulette balls, if she's spinning. Boomstick: And let's not forget an 8-Ball, that fires color spectrum orb, while having a couple of billiard chalk cubes assisting him in battle. And there's one of those Cymbal Monkeys connected to a claw from one of those crane games, that attack's via loud noises. Wiz: Which on order to truly defeat, the player must undergo a memory game. Simply find two cards that match with each other, and he's vulnerable. Do this for about 6 times in total, and he should be defeated. Boomstick: But if you think that defeating all nine of King Dice minions, would mean that it's over. HA! That's far from the truth. If the player managed to reach the end of the board, you still need to fight King Dice himself. Wiz: And by fighting, we initially mean King Dice moving his fingers around like their dancing, while living cards come out of his sleeves. Regardless, these cards are still pretty lethal, and can hurt anyone who touches them. Thankfully though, there are some pink cards that'll appear can be slapped, or parried to avoid damage. Boomstick: While King Dice wasn't seen in battle a whole lot, it is safe to say that he must be the second most dangerous individuals on Inkwell Isle. I mean, he must be powerful and dangerous to be the goddamn Devil's right-hand man. Not to mention he along with his boss did managed to place a soul contract on virtually everyone that's capable of fighting on that isle, so he must be dangerous. Wiz: Well, that may be true, but King Dice is only seen fighting Cuphead and his brother once, (not including the times when they "die",) so it's unclear how powerful he is. And since he heavily relies on both his minions, and the luck of his opponent, it shows that King Dice can be a bit overconfident and arrogant with his abilities. Boomstick: Still if one thinks of messing with King Dice.... don't. Just don't. King Dice: Well, lookee here! You actually pulled it off...but you made me lose a bet!! And for that, you ain't seein' the boss just yet. We're gonna play a little game first! Death Battle The scene begins at the Devil's Casino. Joey Wheeler has just entered the casino, and is seeking for the manager. As he's searching, King Dice had spotted him and walked towards him. King Dice: Excuse me young man, but you don't look old enough to gamble at my casino. Joey: Huh! So you da jerk who's been collect them soul contracts, and makin' the lives of these people miserable. I Challenge you, ya dice-faced freak to a duel for the release of all the soul contract! Joey pulls out his duel disk, and activates it. King Dice: You? You challenge me!? Joey: What's da matter? You afraid to take a bit of a risk? King Dice: Me taking a risk? Do you know who I am? I'm King Dice! And my life revolves around gamble. So if you want to face me..... It's your unlucky day. King Dice grabs Joey and places him on a gambling table. King Dice: But the here's the question; are you lucky? Fight King Dice claps his hands together, and summons a three-sided die. Joey: Huh? Wha'z this?! King Dice: Simply slap this dice, and see what happens! Joey: Okay... Joey watches as the dice is spinning. Eventually he managed to slap the dice, and managed to land a three. As such a marker on the Number 3. King Dice sees the marker land on the three and engulfs the screen. Just then, Joey finds himself on top of a giant ashtray, and spots a giant cigar right in front of him. Joey: What is this? King Dice was then seen lighting the cigar, and the Cigar processes to attack Joey. The Cigar processed to shoot out fireballs towards Joey. Joey: Whoa, wait a minute! Joey managed to dodged them, while at the same time quickly drew out some of his cards. Joey quickly looks at his cards and sees Alligator Sword, Jinzo, Scapegoat, Panther Warrior, and Skull Dice. Joey: Alright, ya hothead! Try this on for size! Alligator Sword in attack mode! Alligator Sword was successfully summoned. Joey: Now, Attack! Slice that Cuban Creep ta bits! Alligator Sword lunges towards Mr. Wheezy. As he about to slice him however, little winged cigarettes appear in the middle of the two ashtrays. Joey: Watch out! Alligator Sword retaliated by slicing the cigarette bats, and landing successfully on the other side of the other ashtray. Joey: Alright! Now take care of the cigar, and tell King Dice to quit smokin'! Alligator Sword responses and proceeds to attack Mr. Wheezy. However, before the blade can hit him, Mr. Wheezy turned into ashes and disappeared. Joey: Hey! Come back here, and face us! Mr. Wheezy responded by reappearing right behind Joey. Joey looks behind him, and proceeds to tremble in fear. Taking the advantage, Mr. Wheezy spat out fireballs at Joey Wheeler. Joey attempted to avoid them, however one of them hit Joey's burning his rear, resulting in him losing 850LP. This also resulted in Joey nearly falling off the ashtray, and nearly fell to his death. Joey: Alligator Sword! Alligator Sword quickly lunged towards Joey, and managed to rescue Joey from falling to his death. Joey: Thanks pal. Alligator Sword response with a nod. Joey: Now finish 'im off! With the momentum, Alligator Sword leapt into the air, with his sword facing upwards. With one slash, Alligator Sword was able to slice Mr. Wheezy in half, defeating him. In response, King Dice proceeded to violently step on Mr. Wheezy. Afterwards, Joey finds himself back onto the gambling table. King Dice then reappears, and proceeded to recreate the three-sided die. Joey: What the? HEY! I beat you're little game! Come and face me like a man! King Dice: Now lookee here, son! You haven't beaten my game. The Game will only be beat if you either die, or you reach the end of this game. Whichever come first. Now shut up, and slap that die now! Joey: If it means beating you, then I'll do it. As the game proceeds, Joey drew the top card from his deck, and drew out Baby Dragon. Joey) (thinking): Baby Dragon? This'll come in handy. After placing his Baby Dragon in his hand, Joey then began to observe the game itself. Joey (thinking): Okay. So I go to get that marker all the way at the end, and I'll be able to fight King Dice. If I can only move up to three space, then I think that'll as to face a few more of his minions. As he's continuing his observation, he noticed that there are some safe spots, and a couple of hearts on some of the spaces. One of them being on Space 4. Joey (thinking): What a sec, what with that heart? Maybe if I hit that, I'll get some health back. Joey: Alright! Here it goes! Joey slaps the die and..... Got a one. Joey: A ONE! The Marker moves to one space, and lands on a Safe Spot. King Dice spots the marker, and materializes another 3-sided die. King Dice: You got lucky there kid. Maybe the next dice roll will be you're last! Hidey ho! Joey: This Battle ain't over yet, ya dice-faced punk! Joey draws another card, and pulls out Graceful Dice. Joey thinking: Graceful Dice? And I have Skull Dice in my hand too. This'll be easy. Joey: Alright! Now it's my turn! I place two cards facedown, and I'm gonna slap that die, right..... NOW!!!! Joey slaps the die, and rolls a one. The marker moves one space, and lands on the 4, allowing Joey to gains some health..... A whole 100+. increasing his life points to 3250. King Dice sees the marker on the 4, and transports Joey into the arena where Mr. and Mrs. Domino, Pip and Dot are waiting. As soon as the battle starts, the floor Joey's on begins to move. Joey: What the--''' As the ground moves, Joey notices the spikes on the floor, and eventually the spikes on the wall behind him. '''Joey: WHAT THE?! In response Joey summons Baby Dragon. Joey: Baby Dragon, Attack Mode! With Baby Dragon summoned, and without hesitating, Joey jumped onto the Baby Dragons back and took flight. Alligator Sword wasn't able to get on Baby Dragon in time, and was skewered by the spiked wall, destroying him, and inflicting 1500 points of damage to Joey, reducing his life points to 1750. Joey: Alligator Sword! NO! I promise that those goons are gonna pay! Go get 'em Baby Dragon! Too be continued.... KO Conclusion Wiz: The Winner is ? Next Time Ghostly Antagonists of the Seas clash blades, as the Pirate Hating Captain of the Silent Marr, faces off against the Dread Pirate of Soul Calibur. Who will be rooting for? Joey Wheeler King Dice Who do you want to win? Joey Wheeler King Dice Who's your favorite Gambler? Joey Wheeler King Dice Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Card Game vs Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies